


In the Beginning

by rijane



Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rijane/pseuds/rijane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Claudia's first rehearsal does not go particularly well for Ben until it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydriotaphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydriotaphia/gifts).



Author's Note: I do not write rpf. But I had a long day, a wandering mind, and a good friend who asked for some Ben/Claudia, so here it is. Happy reading!

It had been quiet for a long time, too long. Both flipped through the pages of their scripts, Ben giving the occasional chuckle, Claudia steady with the highlighter. She'd caught him glancing up at her after each laugh, maybe hoping she'd join in. She was on the verge of offering to run lines when he spoke up.

“So, uh, what do you do for fun around here?”

“Around here?”

“You know, in Sydney,” he waved a hand and his Southern lilt shifted to a decidedly atrocious Australian. “Shrimp on the barbie? Sheilas on the beach? Dingoes in the outback?”

“No. Please. No Crocodile Dundee. This will be a long, long shoot if that is the Australia you're expecting.”

“What, no crocodiles in Australia?” Ben grinned, but looked a little uncertain.

“Not in Sydney. Sharks maybe. Plenty of surfing. The beach is about five kilometers.”

“So pretty much Canada in a thong?”

At last Claudia laughed. “Well, our beer is much better.”

“Foster's?”

“Pardon?” Claudia raised an eyebrow.

“It's Australian for beer, right?”

“No, no. Forget the script,” she plopped the pages on the table and rummaged for her bag. “We're going to the pub. You're an American, so we'll start you with a schooner of Pale Blonde, maybe VB. Then you can have a pint of Toohey's.”

“I can hold my liquor, woman,” Ben grumbled halfheartedly as he followed her out.

Claudia pivoted on one foot and Ben was suddenly just inches from her, a tight, tight few inches.

“What did you just say?”

“I can hold my liquor... ma'am?”

Claudia grinned. “That's right. Now let's go.”


End file.
